Synchronicity: Len Kagamine Love Story
by AnimeIsPerfection
Summary: Long ago, a dragon attacked the Eastern Queendom and demanded that a young girl be given to sing & dance for him. A terrible fate, for the girls don't last long. Akane Kiyomizu stumbles upon Len Kagamine; so begins their romantic story. Len's sister Rin was taken away to preform for the dragon & when Akane is too, Len is determined to save them. Based on Rin & Len's, Synchronicity!
1. Terrors Of The Past

This is based off of the series "Synchronicity" by Len and Rin Kagamine so if you haven't watched the series, I _**highly**_ recommend that you do before reading this. I posted the URLs here:

Part 1: watch?v=bg59is5AyUg

Part 2: watch?v=-gSJO1QxiSA&feature=related

Originally, I wrote this story in second person. It was my very first fan-fiction but now I've decided to revise it and make it first person to improve the quality. If it says "No One's POV", then it will be written in third person, Otherwise, everything will be written in first person. Also, this first chapter is just flashbacks and what-not, mainly for the purpose of you understanding my interpretation of the story. It's important that you read it if you want to understand the later chapters.

I do not own vocaloids. (Heh heh, I wish.)

**OC Biography** (also important)

**Name**: Akane (brilliant Red) Kiyomizu (pure water)

**Sibling**: Kaito (he's her older brother)

**Looks**: light skin, thin pure black hair down below your butt, silver eyes.

**Outfit**: flowing loose black dress going down to her knees, black stockings up to her mid thighs, long black gloves black flats and a white treble clef pinning back some of her bangs. Also, Akane has a black netting shirt and shorts under the dress so if is flies up, she doesn't have to worry. (no, she is not goth or emo. She just wants to keep it simple. Kaito doesn't make loads of money so this is what she can afford and she still makes it look cute!)

**Personality**: kind, caring, light-hearted (happy), outgoing and fun to be with. She is skilled at using long twin daggers. She likes singing. (because this IS a vocaloid love story!)

**Birthday**: August 17 (She's around 2-3 months younger than Len. I'm making his Birthday be May 11.)

**No One's POV**

_~FLASHBACK 1000 years ago~_

A Queendom in the east, was attacked by the Dragon King and Queen and their army. There was a rumor, that the Queendom kept secret chambers full of mysterious ancient treasures and riches. The Dragon King was greedy, as most dragons are, and he raided the Queendom in search of the hidden stash. The Queen's army fought back, claiming that they knew nothing of these chambers of gold. After many weeks of fighting, the sorcerers in the Queendom captured the Dragon Queen and put a cursed mask onto her face, forcing her into a human form and erasing most of her memories. The sorcerers named her Miku.

The Dragon King was angered by this and fought even harder but even he was growing weary, so he agreed to leave the Queendom at peace if they gave him a young girl to sing and dance for him. This girl would be called the Diva. If she collapsed, a new girl was to be taught to sing and dance and would become the next Diva.

The Dragon Queen, Miku, still contained strong dragon magic within her even though she was in human form, so she was given the job of guarding the cavern where the Diva would perform for the Dragon king.

The tradition of The Diva has continued for one-thousand years.

_~End FLASHBACK~_

**Queen Luka's POV**

My advisor, a purple haired and well-mannered man, walked into the room and knelt before me, taking my hand and kissing it. "What do you have to tell me, Lord Gakupo?" I inquired.

"Your Majesty, the Diva is weakening. We must prepare another." he murmured.

I paused, and then turned to the guards at the door. "Bring in Lady Meiko and Lady Teto immediately." They bowed and hurried out, returning a few minutes later with the two young girls. They approached me and curtsied, each taking a hand, pressing them to their lips.

"You called for us, Your Majesty?" asked Meiko, a six year old girl with short brown hair, dressed in red.

"Yes, I need one of you to become the next Diva. It seems the time has come for a new one. You must decide immediately." I sneered as Meiko gasped. I made sure the two of them had been brought up, taught to sing and dance. I knew all along that it would be one of them who would take up the role of the new Diva.

Teto, also a six year old girl, with curly pink pigtails, stepped up declaring, "I will do it, Your Majesty." Meiko made a move intending to interrupt, but Teto continued, "I want Meiko to have a good life here in the castle, so I will be the new Diva."

Meiko's eyes were wide with shock as she gasped, "Teto, you don't have-"

I raised my hand to silence her and replied, "Very well." again I turned to the guards, "Take her to the caverns and prepare her to perform for the dragon." They took Teto and I dismissed a teary eyed Meiko.

_~Three months later~_

"YOU'RE MAGESTY!" A guard burst through the double doors and my eye twitched in annoyance at his rude entrance. My councilor, Lord Gakupo and the Lady Meiko, were present along with myself and they looked up in surprise. "Your Majesty, the Diva, Lady Teto, was slaughtered by the Dragon King! Lady Miku was unable to subdue him! We must find another Diva at once. The Dragon King has agreed to wait for a new Diva to be trained to accommodate for his...er... behavior…."

I scowled at Meiko, who was wide-eyed, tears streaming down her face. I gave an exasperated sigh and proclaimed, "A pair of twins were born into the Kagamine family, one of which is a girl. Take her, by any means necessary, and have her raised and trained as the new Diva." The guard hurried out and I quickly shooed Lady Meiko to her room.

**Meiko's POV **

'This is all my fault!' I thought as I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow. 'She did it for me and I let her! She was...my best friend and she was killed...because I was a coward!'

_~3 Nights Later~_

**Rin and Len Kagamine's Mother's POV**

I had just put little Rin and Len to bed when I heard a knock on the door. I kissed them both on the forehead and hurried down to see who was at the door at this time of night. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a knight from the Queens guard and a sorcerer of the Queens council.

The sorcerer pulled out a warrant and stated in a firm voice, "The Diva was killed. We have received permission to take your daughter to raise her as the new Diva."

I gasped and whispered, "But, but I never agreed to this! You can't just take my little Rin!"

The man creased his brow and growled, "Ma'am, this warrant was issued by the Queen herself. We have all the rights we need. Now, step aside."

Before I could reply, the knight grabbed me, restraining me. I struggled and screamed, " NO! PLEASE NO! MY BABY! STOP! RIN, MY LITTLE BABY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE STOP! NO, STO-" My voice was muffled as the guard covered my mouth. The children started wailing and I too, had tears streaming down my face. The Man picked up Rin and nodded to the knight. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head...and blacked out...

I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will begin in Len's POV when he is 14 years old. It starts off on the day Akane meets Len. By the way, please remember that the story takes place in an era of Kings, Queens, dragons etc. That is why the speech is so formal and the clothing is so elaborate.


	2. Cheerful Meetings

A lot happens in this chapter so please tell me if you like it. Feedback is incredibly important for us writers! One more thing; for those of you who don't know what honorifics are, go to the bottom for an explanation. I make a few references with honorifics so it is important that you are fully informed.

**Len's POV **

_~Len and Akane are now both 14~_

I was walking through the forest, heading back from the market that was a few miles north of home. I trade the fabric that my mother sews, in exchange for food and necessary house hold items. Mother is very protective over me and she only started letting me do this on my own last year. Of course, she has a reason to be over-protective.

My elder twin sister was taken away to be the new Diva when we were just 13 months old... I can hear her sometimes. By that, I mean, I can hear her in my head. It's hard to explain but it's like we have a telepathic connection and can send messages and images to each other; not all the time but, upon occasion, and that's better than nothing.

Rin. That's what she told me her name was. She likes to sing and dance even though she knows that it is only for the Dragon King. I asked her if she was scared, or if she was sad. She said she wasn't scared...just lonely...really lonely.

When I told her who I was, I saw an image in my mind. She looks just like me and in the image, she was smiling, a wonderful, bright smile and yet...her eyes seemed to have a hint of loneliness reflected in them. I gave her my word, that I would rescue her. I will become strong so that I can save her from her terrible fate.

After that, I trained a lot. My Father, who is dead now, had a sword. Mother was hesitant about giving it to me but once she found out why I wanted it, and realized that arguing would be useless, she let me have it. I polished and sharpened it. I'm learning and after hours of training each day, I'm getting better at wielding it.

Suddenly I heard a melodic sound. Was somebody... singing? Quietly, I walked down a path leading to a stream. I approached a clearing but was sure to stay in the shadows so I would remain unnoticed.

A beautiful girl with very long black hair, wearing a flowing black dress, strolled along the side of the stream. Her silky voice rose, riding the soft wind. Her song was laidback and had a bit of a bounce to it.

I smiled, shifted my feet and just... listened.

**Akane's POV**

I walked along the stream singing my nameless song, my hair billowing behind me as I relaxed in the warm afternoon sun. Eventually I noticed a shadow in the trees and turned towards it curiously. The shadow gave a sudden lurch and backed away nervously. I smiled kindly and remarked "It's ok, you can come out. I don't bite." I added the last part with a giggle.

A handsome boy about my age, with blond hair pulled into a pony-tail and shining blue eyes, hesitantly stepped out of the forest's shadow. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I couldn't help it. I heard your singing...I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything..." he looked up to find me smiling.

"That's alright!" I said. Then I noticing all the stuff he was carrying thought, 'He must be coming home from the market.'

"Do you need help with all those goods?" I implied, and without waiting for an answer, I hurried over and took some of the packages from his arms.

"Er, wait you don't have too! I was fine!" he said a little worriedly.

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure!" I laughed.

He sighed, realizing it's probably no use trying to make me stop.

"Well, come on then." he mumbled nodding in the direction of his house. 'He seems nice enough' I thought, humming softly.

After a while I remembered that I didn't even know his name. "Oh!" I gasped, "We completely forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Akane Kiyomizu; it's nice to meet you."

He chuckled a bit at my outburst and replied, "I am Len Kagamine, it's nice to meet you too."

I continued to hum and then asked, "So how much longer till we get to your house Len-san?"

He snickered, probably at my blunt impatience, and pointed at a small cottage not quite half a mile away. "There." he stated simply.

When we got there, he knocked and entered, motioning for me to follow. "Hey Mother, I'm home. We have a guest." he called as a pretty woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, much like Len's, hurried down the stair case.

She gave me a slightly suspicious look and hissed, "Len-kun, you shouldn't let strangers-"

"Mother, it's alright," Len interrupted, scowling, "We kind of bumped into each other on the way back and she offered to help me carry all these supplies. It's not like she's dangerous." I giggled at the 'bumped into each other' and 'not like she's dangerous' comments', knowing the first wasn't entirely true and the second, well, he didn't know how dangerous I could be.

"I don't want to bother you, Ma'am." I said, "Tell me where these goods should go and then I'll be on my way."

She sighed, "No, no I should repay you for helping my son. It's getting late so why don't you stay for dinner."

"Thank you very much Ma'am!" I replied happily.

"Your parents won't mind?" she inquired.

"I don't have any parents. I'm staying at my brother's home and he is a messenger of the Queen, so he isn't around much." I responded, keeping a friendly smile on my face even though painful memories shot through my head.

Queen Luka had sent my father into war where he died. My mother had been one of her maids but fell ill. Queen Luka claimed that the medicine was too expensive when really, she just used her riches on fancy parties. Then my mother died too...

I snapped back to reality to find Len looking at me with a mixed expression of curiosity and sympathy. His Mother's eyes widened "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." she trailed off her eyes shifting to a picture on the fire place mantle. It was a picture two little blond haired and blue-eyed babies; a boy and a girl. I wondered if that was Len and perhaps his sister, if he had one.

"No, it's quite all right," I replied, still smiling, "I should introduce myself. I'm Akane Kiyomizu. It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" I bowed politely.

"I am Haruka Kagamine. It's a pleasure." She gave me a small bow.

**Len's POV**

Akane-san kept smiling, the whole time. Even when she said she had no parents and her brother was hardly ever home. I wondered if she was hurting behind that bright smile. Was she lonely...just like Rin? The thought made me want to comfort her and tell her 'you're not alone anymore.'

She cheerfully helped prepare dinner and helped clean up afterwards. My Mother was freed from any doubts she might have had, and by the time night had struck, she had asked Akane to stay overnight because it was getting quite dark. Mother had even started calling her 'Akane-chan.'

**Akane's POV**

We were all seated by the fire place, chatting about the goings on in the Queendom, when I remembered the picture on the fire place mantle, showing two happy little babies. As the talk died down, I hesitated before murmuring, "Len-san, do you... have a sister?"

Haruka-san froze and stuttered "U-um, please e-excuse me..." She hurried out of the room to finish sewing some fabric; her gaze was downcast.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "I didn't mean to pry, just forget about my question." I finished speaking rather guiltily.

After a pause, Len said, "No, I'll tell you." he went on to reveal that his sister was taken away to become the next diva and that around his mother, the topic was taboo.

I found it very interesting that he had such a unique connection with his sister and replied "That is, indeed, a sad story, but it is quite amazing that you can telepathically see and hear your sister. Does your mother know?"

He shook his head and admitted, "Even if she did stay to hear me out, after I told her it that to do with Rin, she would never believe me..." I nodded as he told me about wanting to train and rescue Rin. That led to him to forcing me to confess about my skills with daggers and eventually I offered to train with him. He accepted my proposal after I convinced him that I was perfectly capable and that I wouldn't hurt myself.

**Len's POV**

I don't really know why I told her about my situation. Maybe it was because she has a kind of trustworthy and caring attitude that anyone could love. She was sympathetic but she wasn't like other girls who I'd met in town that fawned over me and would say things like "Aww, Lenny that is sooo sad. I really wish there was something I could do but I just can't seem to find the time!" That proved that all they were doing was sucking up to get my attention... But Akane-san... she wasn't like all the other girls. I mean, honestly, how many other girls go around willingly offering help to strangers? None, really. She even trains and uses weapons. She's actually very different from everyone else, if you ask me...

next chapter I'm skipping ahead 2 years and I know that is a lot but I need to get to the romance part and the section where Len goes on his journey to save Rin etc.

**Honorifics Lesson:** honorifics are parts of speech which show respect, and their use is mandatory in many social situations. Honorifics in Japanese may be used to emphasize social distance or disparity in rank, or to emphasize social intimacy or similarity in rank.

**-****chan****:** cute; baby talk. Children who grow up together may keep using the -chan honorific into adulthood. It is used among close friends, relatives and lovers. It is especially used among females.

**-****kun****:** familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male friends and relatives. It can be used for a woman as well if she has a tomboyish attitude.

**-****san****:** Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss.; The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status. It is used for people you do not know very well or for people you have just met.

**-****sama****:** [formal] Very high respect. Not normally used with other people's names, but it can be. Used for people with a very high status.

**-****Oniisan/Oniichan****:** this means big brother. The only difference is that 'Oniisan' uses slightly higher respect.


	3. A Cange Of Pace

Ok first off, just to clear this up for later chapters; anything that I put in _italics_ is when Rin and Len are speaking through telepathy. Also I have skipped ahead 2 years so now Akane and Len are now both 16 years old.

**Akane's POV**

_~She and Len are now both 16~_

I walked down a small dirt path, heading away from my house. I had only seen my brother (Kaito) six times in the past two years. I told him that I was now training every day with Len. Currently, Kaito was away delivering messages.

'Len is probably already warming up' I thought. I pick up my pace and jog down into the valley where Len and I spar for training. Sure enough, Len was already swinging his sword around methodically. I carefully snuck up on him and at the last second I whipped out my daggers and blocked the attack as he spun around with a downward slashing motion to finish his rhythmic sword dance. He leapt back, grinning in an attempt to hide his surprise. I snickered quietly and lunged, going in for another attack saying, "Good morning Len."

"Your late," he grumbled.

The two of us commence training, both exchanging teasing remarks here and there and occasionally giving out bits of advice about stance, the effectiveness of a type of swing when in a certain position, etc. This went on for three hours with short 15 minute breaks in between each hour.

Finally, we both flopped down on the grass, panting and sweaty. Eventually I sat up and crawled over to Len. I picked up his bleeding hand. He had been clumsy, so as I was about to hit him with the flat of my blade, he tried to dodge but was too slow and it resulted in him receiving a cut. It wasn't too deep but never the less, I grabbed a water canister and cleaned the wound then pulled off one of my long stockings and used it as a bandage.

"Are you alright? This is the best I can do right now so we should head back to your place so we can apply disinfectant to it." I ask worriedly.

"Thanks Akane-san. I'm fine" he replied flexing his injured hand. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I can't believe you still call me _'Akane-san'_ even after it has been two years!" I huffed. I had been bugging him to call me _'Akane-chan'_ for a while but he insisted that I deserved respect which made me roll my eyes every time he mentioned it.

In truth, Len was my only friend, and yet, I couldn't ask for anyone better. We had both learned a lot about each other these past few years and I knew he didn't hang out with anyone else.

One time, I remember heading to town to deliver goods with him and I was pretty much attacked by a huge group of fan-girls…. At the time I was a little shocked but afterwards I teased a red-faced Len about it.

As time went on, I grew to like Len more and more and eventually I thought 'I...I'm in love with him.' I didn't tell Len, but I didn't deny the feeling either. I know that being in love is not something that I can prevent and it isn't something I can force. So once I was in love, well, there was really nothing I could do except let the feeling keep growing.

I looked at Len waiting for him to answer. A small smile played across his lips and I looked at him curiously. I closed my eyes with a sigh. Suddenly I felt my back pressed against the grass and a shadow looming over my head. I felt his hands on either side of my head and I my eyes snapped open; my gaze was met by those beautiful blue liquid crystals that I thought I might drown in if I wasn't careful. And drown I did. His soft lips pressed against my own and my eyes widened as his closed. He broke the kiss just long enough to murmur in a sensual tone, "I think I love you Akane...chan." My eyes widened further and then closed slowly as I sank into another kiss. My chest exploded with happiness and I gave a small smile. His tongue brushed my bottom lip pleading for entrance. I parted my lips, melting into the kiss as he slowly explored every millimeter of my mouth. Our tongues waltzed to a slow sensual song playing inside my soul. Eventually we pulled away from each other, panting slightly.

Then I smiled and whispered "I know I love you Len." Hearing this, he kissed me again, more passionately than before and I could feel him smiling brightly. It didn't last as long but I enjoyed it anyway. How could I not enjoy it; this is what I had been longing for, for a while. We both sat up and he pulled my into his lap, wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head. 'He smells nice' I thought, resting my head against his well-toned chest. For once, I felt safe; completely and utterly safe.

After a while, he sighed and said "We should head back for lunch or mother will worry." He slid me off his lap and helped me up. On the way home, he continued to hold my hand, which made me smile.

Once we arrived, he let go and walked in with me close behind. I assisted Haruka-san with lunch and talked joyfully about various things. Haruka-san noticed my, and Len's change in attitude and also noticed how Len addressed me as 'Akane-chan' now.

After dinner as Haruka and I washed dishes as Len showered, she implored seriously, "So, what happened?" I blushed deeply and tried to focus on the plate I was drying.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about" I replied, smiling nervously.

She raised an eyebrow and responded "You don't have to hide it. You've been acting incredibly happy and suddenly Len-kun comes home calling you 'Akane-chan'."

I blush harder and confess "I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming and if you don't approve, then we can pretend it never happened."

To my great surprise, Haruka-san laughed "What makes you think I wouldn't approve? If there is any girl that I would approve of then it would be you!" I looked up and couldn't prevent a smile from widening on my lips. She pulled me into a hug and gushed "Take care of my Len." I smiled harder (if possible) and nodded. "So, did he actually say he loves you or did you two just sit there snogging?" She grinned sheepishly and I turned away, covering my ferociously blushing face with my hands.

I made fake tears and whined "Haruka-saaaan..." She laughed as Len walked down in clean trousers with a towel around his bare shoulders exposing his nicely developed abs. That didn't help my blushing... He raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Mom, don't tease her." My eyes widen as I thought, 'How did he know I was being teased? Don't tell me he was listening to our conversation!' I sighed...

**(Authors note: I apologize for the random time skips...but they are necessary so please bear with me.) **

For the next two weeks, Len and I continued training all the while becoming closer and closer exchanging kisses on a regular basis. Each kiss was passionate and with true meaning; to me, it wasn't just puppy love.

Eventually Len started pulling me into his lap right in front of his mother, which embarrassed me at first but after a while I got used to it and I was content.

Len's mother gossiped happily with people at the market about her son and me, his wonderful new girlfriend. Eventually word got around to his fan-girls and... well, the next time Len and I went to the market I was mobbed by his fuming fans. Len had picked me up, bridal style, and sprinted back home.

I laughed hysterically afterwards and he ended up forbidding me from ever go to market with him again because he feared I'd be killed. Of course, I took it as a joke and laughed harder.

**Queen Luka's POV**

A servant from the dragon King's caverns had been sent to me. His message said that the current diva was very close to being ready to perform for the dragon and that a new girl should be selected and trained so that she would be ready to step up when the current diva collapsed. I thought for a while. Meiko would be a good choice. She would go willingly to make up for her past, but then again, Meiko was an essential part of my personal guard and plus, she was growing and the dragon king wishes for young girls. Meiko is already 22... However I do believe that my messenger Kaito has a younger sister and she would do just fine.

"Bring in Sir Kaito." I ordered the servant. He bowed and went out to retrieve Kaito.

**Kaito's POV**

I knelt before Queen Luka and asked "Luka-sama, you wished to ask a favor of me?"

She nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Yes. I want a personal maid and I believe that your younger sister is well suited for it. Tell me; is she good at singing and dancing? It would be much to my pleasure if she is." She explained to me that we would probably live within castle grounds and would be rewarded a rich life.

I looked up rather curiously and said, "Yes, she is. She enjoys singing and dancing very much. When would you like me to retrieve her, my Lady?

She did indeed seem pleased and continued on to say, "On horseback, it will be a two days journey home. Stay at your home for one day and rise the next morning to depart. At that rate, you should arrive back in five days." she dismissed me as I thought, 'I haven't seen Akane-chan in a while but I know she has a friend that lives not far from our home. I don't think that she will be pleased to hear this...'

_~Two days later~_

Two days later, my house was in sight. Night had long since fallen and Akane would probably already be asleep. When I arrived, I put my horse in the stable next to the pony I had been given that Akane would ride. I didn't bother going to wake my sister. She could see me in the morning; then I would tell her Luka-sama's orders.

**Akane's POV**

I awoke the next morning and got ready to head down to the training area. When I went down to prepare breakfast, I saw my brother standing there with an already made breakfast. He smiled and said "Hey, Akane-chan, I'm back."

I grinned happily and ran around the table to hug him saying, "Welcome home Onii-san!" He sat me down at the table and explained that he had some important news.

He murmured, "You're not going to like this but please hear me out." my brows creased with worry as he continued, "Queen Luka wishes for you to become her personal maid. She requested you especially because she has been informed that you love to sing and dance. We will live at the castle and be able to see each other much more often! We will be rewarded greatly with riches and a beautiful life style! We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn." he finished, looking excited.

I sat there frozen. Thoughts spun around in my mind, 'Why would she want me to be her personal maid? Why now? Why must we leave so soon? What about my life here? What if I don't want to? I practically already have a family right here. How am I going to tell Len? I can't defy the Queens orders!' As all of this ran through my mind, I stood up stiffly and mumbled, "Please excuse me for a while." I hurried out of the house, snatching up my daggers on the way out.

Training with Len did not go well. He stopped in the middle of it and sat down, patting the spot next to him. "Sit down and tell me what the matter is. You're not acting yourself." he said.

I sat and he wrapped his strong arms around my, resting his chin on the top of my head.

It was then that I realized just how much I would miss him. I fought back against the tears that threatened to spill over and was glad that Len couldn't see my flushed face. I gulped and wondered how he would react to the news. Then I whispered, "Actually, I have something to tell you..."


	4. Farewells and Betrayals

I'm so sorry about the late update; I've been very busy lately.

**Akane's POV**

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Len, the Queen has ordered me to come live at the castle to be her maid... I don't think I will ever be coming back here... I... I'm sorry, Len..."

Len was silent for a while then murmured, "I see... when... when will you be leaving?"

I paused, then replied, "At dawn." my lip trembled but I forced myself not to cry.

"It's not like you can't come visit though, right?" Len asked. I could tell that he was trying to hold on to the last bit of hope that the two of us could still be together.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I guess it's possible..." I muttered, hope growing in me as well.

He smiled and pulled me off his lap and stood up. "Come on. I'll help you pack."

When Len and I arrived at my house he helped me pack what little supplies I would need; food and water for the ride to the castle, clothes, my weapons etc. I didn't own very much so it didn't take long.

Eventually Kaito came into my room to find us finishing up. "Akane-chan, is this the friend you told me about?"

I looked up, smiled and said "Mmhmm! This is Len Kagamine! Len, meet my brother Kaito."

They bowed to each other and then Len said "Akane-chan, I'll leave you to finish up here. I would like to speak with your brother."

I nodded.

**Kaito's POV**

'Did he just call her 'Akane-chan,'' I thought. I would like to know what Akane-chan's relationship with this boy is... "I too, would like a word with you," I said to Len, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

**Len's POV**

Akane-chan's brother seemed to act rather hostile towards me. I didn't blame him though. He was probably just being over protective of Akane, which is natural for any boy who has a sister.

Kaito and I walked outside and sat on the door-step. I spoke first, "Kaito-san, please take good care of your sister. She means a lot to me and I don't want her to be unhappy."

Kaito narrowed his eyes and growled, "You speak to me as if you think I'm not trustworthy enough to take care of my own sister! I know her better than anyone so she will be perfectly fine."

I raised my eyebrows and replied, "How can you say that? You are away almost all the time! I am with Akane-chan every day. Trust me, Akane-chan may be stronger than she looks but that doesn't change the fact that she, too, gets lonely sometimes. Even when she was lonely, she still acted happy and helpful. It's incredible really, that when I found her all alone, she was smiling and willing to assist me. Kaito-san, I want you to understand that I love your little sister and even if she isn't here, I'll still love her." I stood up and strolled towards the stable to ready the horses.

**Kaito's POV**

That boy surprised me. He doesn't bow to other's commands and he speaks with confidence. My opinion has changed. I shouldn't have worried about Akane-chan; Len-san is perfectly capable of protecting her. Now that I think about it, I feel bad for tearing the two of them apart.

**Akane's POV**

I finished packing, hoisted the small sack onto my back and headed out to the stable. Kaito and Len had prepared the horses seemed to be getting along better. I strapped the sack onto the luggage horse and the three of us went back inside.

We walked over to Len's house to say goodbye to Haruka-san. Once I introduced her to Kaito and broke the news, she immediately prepared an elaborate dinner. It was delicious and afterwards Haruka-san hugged me goodbye and brushed away a few tears. Kaito and I then headed home for the night.

_~The next morning~_

I got up early and quickly bathed and dressed. Breakfast was uneventful and soon Kaito and I were headed out the door.

Just as I was about to mount my horse, I heard a familiar voice call out my name. Len sprinted towards me and before I knew it he embraced me and pulled me in for a farewell kiss. We stood there for a few moments and eventually Kaito cleared his throat. I giggled and pulled away.

"I'll miss you," murmured Len.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and helped me onto the horse. "Be safe!" he called as Kaito and I rode away. I smiled and waved but as I turned away, I felt a single tear slid down my face. 'I love you Len... and I pray that we will be able to see each other again.' I thought.

The two days ride to the castle didn't seem to take very long. Most of the way there, Kaito told stories of the places he'd traveled to when he delivered messages. I stayed quiet; lost in my own world, humming to myself.

_~Two days Later~_

We had finally arrived at the Queen's Palace after a long journey that had only given us the nature's beauty as entertainment. I wasn't tired because we had set up a small camp the night before and risen from a long sleep not too early the next morning.

As the huge castle came into view, I scowled, unimpressed. The Queen spent her money to quench her greed, rather than looking upon the poor and helping them.

_~In the Castle~_

The hall we were escorted into was elaborately ordained with crystal chandeliers and tall marble pillars. The Queen sat on a marble throne with plush velvety maroon pillows.

I curtsied and looked up slowly. Queen Luka nodded, giving me permission to stand and she extended her hand. I kissed it and murmured "It is an honor to be here, Your Majesty." although I didn't mean it.

She smiled and gushed "I'm SO happy that you came. I'm sure we will become great friends!"

For a moment I was taken aback, the Queen was...happy, and she was being...nice? 'Surely this was a joke, right? I mean, she can't really expect me to be happy after everything she's put my family through...' I thought.

I couldn't have been more right. The Queen's smile quickly turned into a smirk and she called out to the guards, "This is the girl. Take her away immediately and get her prepared to sing and dance for the dragon. I'll even give her the privilege of meeting the current Diva, whose place she'll take."

My eyes widened and Kaito jumped up and yelled, "W-wait! What are you talking about! This isn't what we agreed upon!" His fists clenched.

"Of course it isn't," Queen Luka replied, "I knew that if I told you the truth, you wouldn't bring the girl. The only way was to trick you." she shrugged.

Before I could move to grab my daggers, I felt them being wrenched out of their sheaths and someone grabbed me around the waist and under my arms, restraining and dragging me away. I struggled and yelled but the guard was strong.

'I can't believe this is happening... I wonder, will Len have to come and save me and Rin now? What if by then, it's already too late...?' I thought just before the guard hit the back of my head and I spun into darkness...


	5. Forming A Plan

**I'll be going on vacation for three weeks so there will be no updates until I have returned.**

**/**

**Kaito's POV**

I couldn't do anything as my unconscious sister was dragged away. There were too many guards... Once everything settled down a bit, I stormed out of the castle, cursing the Queen under my breath. I hurried and wrote a note to Len, saying:

_Len, _

_I was tricked. The Queen took Akane away to be the next diva after your sister. We must hurry. Get here as fast as you can. I'll do everything I am capable of in the meanwhile._

_Kaito_

I took the fastest bird I could find in the post and sent it away. Unfortunately, the guards were still roaming the palace grounds and one of them spotted me as the bird flew off my arm. He yelled and I sprinted in another direction. I could hear the pounding feet of heavily armed guards not far behind me. I took a sharp left and headed for the palace gates. I dashed out into the large city, beyond the Castle and wondered around until I was sure I had lost the guards.

Eventually I found a small but well-crafted clothing shop. I took out my money bag, and bought some new clothes and a head-dress to partially conceal my face. The guards would keep a look out for me so I needed to be cautious. I decided to find an Inn to stay at while I waited for Len and thought of a plan.

**Len's POV**

It has been three days since Akane-chan's departure and as I strode outside towards my training ground, I notice a messenger bird circling overhead. I whistle to it and it flew down and landed on my shoulder. I quickly unstrapped the message. My eyes widen as I read the note from Kaito. I swore loudly and sprinted back home. I gathered up some provisions such as food and water and straped my sword to my belt.

"Mother," I called as she hurried downstairs. "It's time...I'm leaving." She looked sad but didn't ask any questions. She knew and she understood.

"Good luck," She whispered and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and walked out the door. I didn't have a horse so it would take me twice as long to get to the castle... I began my journey into the unknown eastern lands with my shadow as my only company.

**Akane's POV**

I woke up with a sore head. When I looked down I found that I was wearing a very elaborate dress that clearly didn't belong to me. It was a thin-strapped, black dress with red laces ruffles at the chest and at the bottom. A red ribbon went around my waist and tied in a bow at the back. A white scarf was draped about my shoulders.

I sat up in the bed and saw a girl about my age sitting at the edge of it. She wore a dress with the same exact style except her dress was white with gold lace, a gold bow and a dark blue scarf. She had blond hair and blue eyes... I gasped in realization.

She smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine. You must be Akane Kiyomizu. I am the current diva. You will be the next. I must go soon..."

My eyes were down cast as I whispered, "I know who you are. Len told me. I'm guessing that he told you about me and that is how you know who I am."

She nodded.

I continued, "Len is probably coming."

She smiled and said, "He is very determined isn't he. I hope you know that you are very important to him."

"Yes, but so are you. Len will save us so don't lose hope."

Rin nodded and murmured, "I must go... it is my turn for fate to take its toll."

I scowled slightly and called out to her as she left, "Len will come, so don't you dare die!"

I heard her giggle quietly as she went to the dragon's cavern.

I sighed and thought, 'Len, please hurry... before it's too late. You are coming...right?'

I sunk into an uneasy sleep.

**Len's POV**

I had half a day left of traveling and by now, I was walking fast.

Akane and Rin's voices and smiles are carved permanently into my mind. This is each of our destinies; to move forward to find that which will fill our hearts. I will not give up. I swore I would find them and put to rest the evil in this world….

Finally, I approached the city. I entered and headed directly towards the castle. As I walked, I passed a man clad in blue; he gave me a small smile. I recognized him to be Kaito, but I pretended to ignore him. It would be suspicious if I approached him immediately. I strode forward and walked with a purpose. At the castle, I would at long last, confront the Queen.

**Rin's POV**

I slowly approached the dragon as he eyed me with lust. I took a deep breath and began to dance and sing:

_At the end of the artificial paradise, deep, deep in the bottom of the earth, I am fated to sing prayers. All alone from the past that had nowhere to go, I weave voices going round and round. At the edge of the repeating history, I dedicate myself to the fate. Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing for my whole life. A song for the sun, a song for rain; a gentle requiem at the end of the road to paradise… Warm hands were offered but couldn't reach me. At the distorted bottom of the dying world, I am fated to sing prayers, with the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past. As I change my despair to a smile, I sink to the bottom of tears..._

I do not know how long I sang but eventually I stumbled and fell to the ground as blood dripped from my mouth and nausea washed over me...

**Gakupo's POV**

It didn't take long for the news to spread that the new diva had begun her song and the next diva was pretty much ready for her turn.

I was aware of the currents divas situation...I was there when the orders were given to take her away from her family... The newest diva that had been brought in had a difficult story too. Her parents were dead so she lived with her brother. From what I heard, Queen Luka tricked her into coming. Not only that, but by coming here, she was leaving her boyfriend, who just happened to be the brother of the current diva. I can't deny that I feel bed for the poor boy. He had lost so much... In fact I decided that I would confront Queen Luka about her actions. I could not stand on the sidelines any longer...

I stood before the Queen and declared, "Your Majesty, do you not think that it was wrong of you to trick the girl into coming? And why did you pick that girl? The fact that she has a connection to the current diva's brother makes matters even worse."

Queen Luka spun around and jabbed a finger at me. "Do you disagree? What other choice was there? We must please the dragon or else what do you suppose will become of this Queendom?"

My gaze hardened and some devil within me pushed me to displease the Queen further with these next truthful words; "Can you not give the dragon what he wanted many years ago? You are wealthy, so why not pay off the debt instead of using your riches for your own desires? I cannot accept that you would let lives slip away when there are other options."

Anger flashed in her eyes. She lunged at me, grabbed my hair and shoved my face towards the polished floor. "You dare to insult me? Fine! You shall be punished!"

I hissed in pain but managed to raise my head and look her in the eyes. "What you are doing is wrong," I growled.

She sneered and yelled, "Guards! Lock this man up! He is unworthy of upholding the status he obtained many years ago."

The guards grabbed me under my arms and hauled me away.

In the dungeon, memories raced through my mind...I remembered my mother reading to me many years ago... My father had defied the Queen who reigned many years ago. They chained him up and set fire to him. He burned to death... I was introduced to the Queen and her king and they decided that I would take up the place that my father had lost... My mother was terribly depressed and jumped off the balcony, committing suicide...

Since that day, I knew that my fate would be similar to theirs.

A few minutes later, the door to the dungeon slammed open and Sir Kaito stood there with the dungeon guard in a headlock. He grinned and swung the keys around on his fingers. "Come on, we have some divas to save!" He declared.

**Luka's POV**

Not long after I sent 'Lord' Gakupo to the dungeons, I heard shouting and yelling outside the court room where I stood. I decided to ignore it.

This proved to be unwise for only a few moments later, I felt the cold sharp iron of a sword at my neck...


	6. A Cursed World

**I am VERY sorry for not updating in sooooo long….. I've had tennis, marching band camp and all my classes (except math) are accelerated/AP so homework comes in extreme amounts. I've had hardly any time and by posting this, I'm falling behind on homework… in other words, PLEASE, enjoy the chapter. **

**Rin and Len sing near the end of the chapter. Len's voice is in bold ad Rin's voice is in italics.**

**/**

**Len's POV**

Rin's enchanting voice danced through my mind; she sang as I lunged towards the Queen. At long last, the time was here. I clenched my teeth and my sword brushed the Queens exposed neck.

"You..." I hissed, "This is all because of YOU! Why do you make us suffer!? Why don't you protect and love your people like all queens should!? YOU COWARD!" I yelled as my anger flared drastically.

She threw a knife hidden in her hair. I dodged and spun around to face a female knight of the Queen's personal guard. Her brown hair framed her face and she held her sword at the ready.

We both charged and our swords clashed. The look on her face was that of a sad determination. Then I remembered what Akane told me around a year ago: Her brother had a girlfriend. She had been described as having dark hair and dark eyes, clad in red and a member of the Queen's personal guard. Her name is Meiko and I was sure that this was her. I remembered Akane telling me that her brother said Meiko had lost a childhood friend because her friend sacrificed herself to save Meiko from the fate of becoming a diva.

My brows creased, I rushed forward with and frustrated cry, "Do you not know my pain?! You, too, have lost someone to the Queen and the terrible dragon, have you not?! Why do you defend those who hurt you? Why do you not fight back?!"

Her eyes widened in shock.

**Meiko's POV**

Much to my surprise, the boy was right. He spoke of days that I wish had been better. Images flashed through my mind… Teto and I spent much of our time in the garden admiring the flowers… lying on the soft grass, we talked happily together….

I knocked away his sword and he fell to the ground waiting for the final blow. I refused to let my tears spill over. The boy made a point. Why did I run away and hide instead of confronting the sorrow within me…?

Queen Luka swept out her arm, motioning for me to finish him. I clenched my teeth as Teto's dead and bloody face appeared in my mind. The boy looked at me with wonder as I spun around and lunged at Queen Luka.

A dark haired guard with an eye-patch, leapt down from an overhanging ledge on one of the marble pillars. She blocked my attack with her scythe. This knight was also a member of the Queen's guard. Her name is Ruko and she happened to be one of my rivals. We do not get along. I have always been a bit shaky with my loyalty to the queen and yet I was Queen Luka's favorite. Ruko hated me for it. She was unconditionally loyal to the Queen and always seemed to come in second place.

Ruko grinned evilly and murmured, "We can't have **this** now can we? At last, I shall dispose of you."

I managed to break free and follow the blond Kagamine boy who was heading towards the palace entrance. He was now with Kaito and Lord Gakupo.

**Len's POV**

Rin's voice faded and I felt my stomach turn violently. I needed to hurry. Each of my companions had explained their reasoning for wanting to accompany me on my mission. Kaito wanted to save Akane. Lord Gakupo was against the Queen's views and wanted to make things right. Meiko wanted to make up for her past mistakes and take revenge on the dragon.

We traveled far and asked many questions each time we arrived at a new place. There was a time where Meiko became ill but with our support and proper care, she recovered quickly.

It was my fate, to seek the lost voices. I long for the days that used to be and the days that could have been if the Queen and the dragon had not interfered…. I could feel that Rin was suffering. He singing became weaker each day.

**Ruko's POV**

I made the mistake of letting those fools escape. That will not happen again. Queen Luka sent out solders in search of the small company of traitors. They solders were ordered to kill them.

I, on the other hand, was given the great honor of taking the first seat in the Queen's guard. It was good to be rid of that wishy-washy girl, Meiko. She never deserved a place here anyways.

**Len's POV**

One night after we had made camp, a triple of solders burst forth from the thicket and attacked us. We leapt to our feet and despite the fact that we were outnumbered we managed to defeat them. I received only a minor scratch but the sight and smell of blood still made me sick, and angry... My eyes narrowed and I knew that I wouldn't hesitate to get hurt for the two who were precious to me.

Only the next day, we saved a few orphaned children from the clutches of greedy and abusive villagers. What has become of this Queendom is indescribably horrible.

After a few more days of travel we approached a large mist covered mountain. We hurried down the dark path that led into a large cavern. Not far back into the cavern, stood a woman with long bluish-green hair and a mask covering her eyes. Rin and Akane's voices echoed through my mind whispering, _"I will fight…"_

'_She must be Miku, the dragoness; guardian of the dragon and his diva.'_ I thought. She raised her hand and dark magic sizzled at her fingertips. Dark souls of the deceased rose up around us. I glanced around me. We were incredibly outnumbered and these dead things were powerful. My comrades and I yelled in fear as the dead groped at our necks, attempting to drag us into the depths of hell along with them. I turned, faced the dragoness and ran at her. _'If I can't reach them, then I'll finish off this artificial paradise with my own hands.'_ I thought.

She blocked with her staff leaned towards me, our faced millimeters away, then as if she read my mind, she hissed, "It's useless…they will sing forever…" She threw me backwards with unbelievable force and I tumbled across the hard stone floor. Blood oozed from the gash on the back of my head and I fought to stay conscious.

I managed to raise my head enough to spot the other three…and to my dismay they were all dead, sprawled across the ghostly stone floor…my head thumped back to the ground and faintly, I heard Miku let out a light laugh…My vision blurred and I sunk into a dream…

**Akane's POV**

I was summoned. Rin had collapsed and I was needed to take her place until she recovered…if she recovered…. I entered the cavern where Rin lay unconscious and weak, next to the dragon. I took in a shaky breath, spun on my toes, and began to sing…

**Miku's POV**

As I watched this boy fight, unfamiliar memories whirled through my mind. I saw myself as a mask was forced over my vacant eye sockets and I screamed and struggled in the grip of the priests and the nobles. Pictures of splattered blood, chained doors and wilting flowers flashed through my mind. Hot liquid streamed from my non-existent eyes.

**Len's POV **

In my dream I saw Rin and we began to sing a mournful and yet hope filled duet.

Rin sang: _I prey to protect the bright world_

I sang: **I fight to put an end to the world**

_Where everyone can smile._

**I saw you crying alone**

_A song of hope and light to tomorrow_

**A song of despair and shadow to bury the past**

_Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously._

**Your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases**

_Let my voice float with the wind_

**I sink for the never-ending rain**

We both sang in unison and it seemed like I could feel Rin's hand in my own: _**Until I die…**_

"History repeats itself." murmured Miku in a distant voice.

My eyes snapped open and I came to my senses. I managed to stumble to my feet and Miku opened her mouth in surprise but didn't hesitate to throw more magic at me. Voices continued to ring through my thoughts: _All voices encounter light and lead to shadow as the repeating history…The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds to declare the end. All lives end and grow back again in the paradise of light and shadow. Let my wish reach there…_

I slashed through the demons and again rushed at the dragoness. She screamed in terror, expecting me to kill her. Instead I broke the mask on her face and she stared ahead with empty eyes as I sprinted past. My vision was still blurry but I thought I saw Akane and Rin. I reached towards the outlines of their seemingly glowing bodies, silhouetted in the distance….


End file.
